honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Heroes of the Storm
Heroes of the Storm is the 49th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Sohinki, Max Song, Brock Wilbur & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Dave Pettitt. It parodies the multiplayer online battle arena video game Heroes of the Storm. It was published on June 2, 2015. Heroes of the Storm was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Heroes of the Storm on YouTube "Prepare for Blizzard’s new game...inspired by a mod for one of their old games, that created an entirely new genre of game that got more popular than any of their other games, causing Blizzard to develop a new game ripping off the other games that ripped off their old game." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Heroes of the Storm Script From the company behind the games the entire world loves, and the national sport of Korea, comes: Blizzard DOTA! No, I mean Blizzard All-Stars! I mean... Heroes of the Storm Shouldn't they have called it Heroes of the Blizzard? Blizzards are storms too, right? Prepare for Blizzard's brand new game, inspired by a mod to one of their old games that created an entirely new genre of game, that got more popular than any of their other games, causing Blizzard to develop a new game, ripping off the other games, that ripped of their old game. Okay, simple enough for me... Throw sense out the window for an all out war between the demons of Diablo, the aliens of Starcraft, the armies of Warcraft, and the lost vikings of... The Lost Vikings... to see once and for all which side is better at beating up walls and statues. are we doing this again?" "You know, you really shouldn't think so hard about these things." Gear up for this all out orgy of bad fan-fiction that asks you to believe boo plate armor and a sniper rifle can go toe-to-toe with the literal devil, then throw spiders, dragons and pirate ghosts into mix! And in case things weren't bats**t crazy enough, ride a rainbow unicorn if that's what floats your boat! Experience the perfect MOBA for newcomers that got rid of all the boring stuff from competing games like farming, shopping or having to be any good! As you experience the innovative new team EXP system where everyone shares in the rewards of battle from each according to their abilities, according to their needs, err... Communism. The innovation don't stop there, watch heroes surpass expectations just by not looking like ****, having more than more than one map that's worth playing, and letting any game end the round trail! Because that's how long anyone sane would wanna play one of these rick-rocking click-fests! So now that we've all gotten used to being micro-paymented to death, let Blizzard get in on that on that sweet, sweet revenue stream by making you purchase the only character you use in the tutorial. I got myself into this time?" ''Then spend "real" money on imaginary clothing that does nothing except belittle the character themselves. ''so sorry, the once proud dwarven king, I'm so, so sorry!" Starring: Magic Ghost Wolf; Legally Not Thor; Purple Knife Twirly Master; Chick Fil A; Pink Floyd; Ambiguously Gay Trio; Every Blizzcon Cosplay; Nipple Rings; Furries; The Other Jack Black Character; My Ex; Ice Ice Baby; Five Bucks I Won't Get Back; Asian Predator; Meth Head; Furiosa; Dwarf Fortress; Fairy Fish Boy; The Girl; The Other Girl (I'm told); Chris Jenner In A Wet Sausage Casing; No Idea; Seriously What The F**k?; What Is Happening?; and The Only Blizzard Character Most People Know By Name. one here heard of Kariigan, from Starcraft? Queen of Blades?" Not Overwatch Yeah, God forbid they let you play a character who smokes when you can still play as the literal devil! Trivia * There are also many other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about MOBA games, including League of Legends, Dota 2 and Battleborn. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Heroes of the Storm ''has a 90.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Lit RPG Podcast called the Honest Game Trailer "hilariously truthful." Sherif Saed of VG 24/7 said the video "says what everyone's thinking." In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Brad Jones of GameRant noted "Everything from its of the Storm's name to its lengthy development process is fair game for mockery over the course of the four-minute clip. While Honest Trailers might accuse Blizzard’s latest title of ‘ripping off the other games that ripped off their old games’, it’s easy to see why the company is investing so heavily in the genre. World of Warcraft subscriptions continue to fall, but the most popular MOBA titles have no problem maintaining a healthy player base." Meanwhile, Yannick LeJacq of Kotaku wrote "Consistently funny YouTube channel Smosh Games gave Heroes of the Storm the honest trailer treatment in honor of the Blizzard-themed MOBA’s full release this week. The whole thing is pretty great. Except for the part where they make fun of Azmodan’s nipple rings. Leave the lord of hell out of this, Smosh Games!" Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Sohinki, Max Song, Brock Wilbur & Spencer Gilbert Edited by: Max Song Thanks to Dave Pettitt for filling in as our narrator! Check him out at davepettitt.com and @voiceoverdave External links * 'Heroes of the Storm gets its Honest Trailer '- Polygon article * 'HONEST TRAILER FOR HEROES OF THE STORM '- Lit RPG Podcast article * 'Honest Trailer For Heroes Of The Storm Rips The Game To Shreds '- Kotaku article * 'Honest Trailers Takes On ‘Heroes of the Storm’ ' - GameRant article * 'Heroes of the Storm’s Honest Trailer says what everyone’s thinking ' - VG 24/7 article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Online multiplayer Category:Battle arena games Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:MOBA